


Time Together

by 1sasori98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sasori98/pseuds/1sasori98
Summary: Set After the war Harry defeated the dark lord and the war was won but now Harry has to fight another battle of the heart and the body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ & REVIEW
> 
> Also this story is dedicated to everyone who has had cancer.
> 
> Will be rewritten at some point I've been trying to get back into writing so this is basically a rough draft at best it's been 4 years since i wrote anything for personal reasons

The war was over as Harry had sat in the hospital in a wheelchair with Dobby and Kreacher sitting next to him now disguised with a glamour Spell waiting to know what the results were and what the worst case scenario he had already began to plan it out in his head he was glad Dobby and Kreacher had decided to come with after the war had ended Harry had began to be more secluded in many ways he was losing weight barely eating or sleeing and when Harry did sleep he was unable to once he was awake.

"Harry James Potter?" a woman softly said .

"Here "dobby said wheeling Harry to the woman and followed suite follwed by Kreacher.

"in here pease " she simply stated.

as they entered the large private room dobby and kreacher took seats after wheeling Harry next to the chairs .

"The doctor will be with you shortly Mr. Potter" the nurse said .

Thank you Harry stated mentally prepared for anything that was coming just in case which is why he hadn't told anyone but Kreacher and Dobby he was going to a non magical hosptial but both insisted on going with Harry to the Hospital.

"You both didn't have to come with me to the Hospital you know ."

"We know we didn't have to but we wanted to Help and support you." Kreacher stataed.

"Harry potter has done much for the house elves sir and we would like to just be here because you are our friend sir and if Mr. Potter should get bad news or good news we can do what we can for Harry potter ." Dobby stated.

as a knock came at the door to the large room a young female doctor entered the room taking a seat .

"Mr. Potter?" she asked looking at the three young men in the room .

"here" Harry had said still sittng in the wheechair .

Well Mr.Potter i'd like to ask if you'd like your friends here for the discussion it's entirely up to you if not . 

"They can stay i'd like them to be here ."

"right." "Mr. potter you told us you were having the following symptoms - Balance of the body - severe headaches - muscle weakness in the legs and arms- blurred vision is that all correct Mr. Potter ?"

"yes it was doctor i've never had any of those symptoms until about the end of the last year." Harry stated meekly.

"so as you know we did an MRI and a CAT scan Mr. Potter we did find that you have Brain Cancer Mr.Potter it's terminal i'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

Kreacher and Dobby just looked to Harry and knew then Harry would need both of them now more than ever.

"How long do i have to live was the simple question ?"

"Mr.Potter i can't be sure on the time if i told you and i was wrong i could end up losing ...." 

"Your licesnse i know which is why i signed a waiver saying i won't sue if you answered the question" he said lookng to Kreacher for the document he had signed.

"oh right." Kreacher said digging into his coat "aha here we are he said handing the doctor the leagl document." 

"Mr. Potter if i had to say in my opinion i'd say you have 2 years if your lucky with treatment and without it honestly i'd have to say a year and half at most." she stated solemnly.

" Mr.Potter if i may i'd go with the treatment but it's completly your decision i'll let you have some time alone to discuss it with your friends ."

"Harry it's going to be ok" Dobby said he knew that Harry had been told he was dying and Harry knew it and Kreacher knew it.

"i don't want treatment you guys i just want to go back to the manor and be alone you both can stay if you like but i don't want anyone finding out i'm dying ."

"Sir do you mean Mr.Diggory as well sir? " Dobby simply asked.

"Yes especially Cedric" Dobby i can't endure putting the only peron i love in a situation like this and him asking me to fight to have time it's not fair to either of us. 

"But Sir you and Mr.Diggory are engaged Sir what about the wedding?" stated Kreacher and Dobby .

"There will be no Wedding Send for Cedric when we return to the manor tell him it's urgent."

"Sir what do you intend to tell Mr. Diggory ?"

Hopefully the Truth that i'm dying and he needs to move on and leave me it's what's best for him ." now i'd like to go home Harry said .

"Yes sir." Dobby said as he and Kreacher grabbed Harry's hands and apparated to the new built manor for Cedric and himself soon to be himself alone .

back at the manor Harry had asked to be taken to the library and sat in the lone red velvet chair in front of the raging fireplace contemplating what he was going to say to Cedric about the wedding and their life together that was no longer possible Harry knew Cedric and knew he wasn't going to accept Harry's decision to just walk away after years of happiness and Harry wasn't going to force it but he needed to make sure that Cedric knew that even if they did work out something to be with each other to the end it was going to leave a lot of grief and heartache but they weren't going to walk away from each other just because Harry found out he had terminal cancer both of them put to much effort into their relationship and Harry knew his heart would not sit right with him if he just told Cedric to go and never look back again .

"Sir are you still planning to call the engagement off and just give up ?" Asked Kreacher. 

"Kreacher i appreciate your concern about Cedric and me but I'd like to handle it and no if we both agree we can't leave each other because of the work and effort we both put into the relationship and honestly Kreacher if Cedric wants to stay who am i to say he can't i am his fiancée afterall and i think we will be ok but I'd like to have that discussion in private with Cedric before anything else is decided also Have Dobby contact Griphook so Cedric and i can discuss the estate and set up a last will and testament."

"As you wish Mr. Potter "


	2. Limited Time with preperations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

As Dobby aparated to the Ministry of magic he had begun to think of all the things that had to be going through Harry's mind and had wondered if this was the choice Harry could live with not fighting to the very end.

*The Ministry of Magic * 

As Cedric was handling the work about the next Tri-wizard tournament he had heard someone aparate in his office it was Dobby.

"Dobby what brings you to the Ministry this fine day?" Cedric asked politely. 

"Sir it is difficult for Dobby but your fiancée Harry potter has requested that you meet him at the manor in the library he said it was very urgent he speaks with you and wishes you both not to be disturbed. " Dobby said.

"Dobby has something happened to Harry? " Cedric asked concern in his eyes. 

:Sir i am a house elf and gave my word to not say anything more than what Mr.Potter asked me to what he has to discuss with you he wants completely between you and you alone sir."

Cedric knew something wasn't right at all Harry never sent Dobby to deliver any message not unless he was unable to make it himself for good reason .

" I understand Dobby thank you fo letting me know about this would you please let Harry know i will be on my way shortly in an hour ?"Cedric asked politely .

" Of course Mr. Diggory i will let Harry potter know that you'll be on the way in an hour or so sir." Dobby stated as he apararted to the manor where Harry Potter was Bidding his time before this conversation was going to take place.

*Diggory & Potter manor*

Harry had been pacing for the past few hours knowing this was as real as it came there was no cure for terminal brain cancer he wasn't going to make Cedric the love of his life Feel weighed down because he was dying and had a limited time he wanted Cedric to be happy no matter what happened to him he didn't want Cedric to sit by his bed and watch him waste away into his ultimate fate nobody should have to do that Harry thought to himself his thoughts being brought to an end as he heard a loud crack .

"Dobby your back did you get my message to Cedric? " Harry asked plainly.

"yes sir Mr. Diggory will be here with in the hour sir." Dobby stated.

" alright thank you Dobby for doing that for me I would have gone myself I just ."

"Dobby understands sir you needed time to take everything in and process it ." Dobby stated.

"Dobby could you arrange some tea to be ready for when Cedric arrives home please ?" Harry asked.

"Of course sir ." Dobby stated.

"Dobby could you make it ..." Harry was cut off

"Jasmine tea sir?" of course if it helps you sir. Dobby stated heading off to the kitchen.

as the tea was being made it was almost time to tell the love of his now grimly shortened life to his fiancée and try to decide what was best for both of them . Harry didn't want to marry Cedric unless it was acceptable to Cedric more than anything Harry looked down to his left hand ring finger with the beautiful ring which Cedric had decided to ask Harry to marry him with. it was a beautiful platinum band with a Beautiful sapphire set in the band.

Cedric had finished up filing his paperwork at the Ministry of Magic and decided to go to The Diggory and Potter manor right away to get to the bottom of the message that Dobby had been sent to convey. Cedric took a breath and doppred his Floo powder and said "Home".

Harry had been sitting in the library waiting Cedric and the time was upon him any moment and he could only imagine seeing Cedric's face when Harry had to tell him He was dying and there wasn't anything that they could do to help him survive longer than 2 years with alot of luck and his will to fight until the very end as he was staring into the fireplace he was torn from his thoughts watching the fire start to die out he knew cedric was now home.

"I'm home." Cedric yelled ad hadn't been expecting to see Harry sitting in the librabry in front of the raging fireplace with a look of unease in his Emerald eyes.

"Harry is everything alright?" Cedric said moving to stand in front of the boy he had asked to give him his hand in marriage."

"No Cedric i'm not alright." i think we need to talk he said getting up waving his wand at the chair and transfiguring it into a loveseat big enough for 4 people.

"Harry what's wrong ?"Cedric had asked taking a seat next to Harry looking at him with deep concern .

Cedric i don't know how to tell you this but i went to the hospital today with Dobby and Kreacher and i've been having the symptoms of Balance of the body - severe headaches - muscle weakness in the legs and arms- blurred vision Harry stated.

"Yes you said you wanted to go in to make sure everything was alright with you ." Cedric said calmly pulling Harry into his embrace.

"Cedric i know why i was showing those symptoms Cedric i have terminal brain cancer and they're giving me 2 years with treatment and a year and a half without it Cedric." Harry just lost it saying it made him burst into tears in Cedric's chest and just lost it.

Cedric just sat there in shock terminal brain cancer rang in his mind the love of his life was dying and he was powerless to do anything about it.

"Harry it's going to be alright i'm not going to leave you and the important thing is we have each other and we have time together and all that matters is we live the life we wanted now we just have to push our wedding date up." Cedric said trying to stay strong for both of them knowing Harry needed him to be strong considering Harry was already fighting a flow blown war in his body and mind. Cedric just pulled Harry closer and just held Harry. what do you say to someone who you love is dying? nothing there's nothing you can tell someone to comfort such awful news at such a young age especially if the person dying is your soulmate .

"Cedric i don't want you to marry me or stay with me if you can't handle this Cedric i want you to live life and be happy." Harry chocked out between sobs.

Harry i want to still marry you we will be happy even if it isn't as long as we had planned but Harry i want you to know that after i marry you and spend everyday with you from now until whenever you'll always live on in my heart and soul because Harry i won't remarry after you my love i couldn't do that your the one i wanted to live a life with and i ment what i said if i can't have that with you i'll wait until we are reunited in the next life my love Cedric said wiping tears from Harry's cheek.

"listen we are getting married i'd rather we do something small honestly Harry i'll understand if you don't want a small wedding but i think it would be best considering your sick love and the stress of planning a whole weeding and all i know we were planning getting married in a cherry blossom field but i don't think that would be a good idea honestly." Cedric stated.

Harry couldn't speak he hadn't dreamed Cedric would still push for a wedding and marry him he hadn't planned on Cedric telling him we had no plan to remrry after Harry was gone it shocked Harry as to why Cedric would rather stay with him to the very end of it all short though it maybe.

Cedric your sure that you still want my hand in Marriage as short as it will be together.' Harry asked unsure of everything he was hearing.

"I think we should start planning then i'd like to spend as much time with you as your husband as I can while I have the time left Cedric." Harry stated.

"what did we decide our wedding colors were going be Harry ?" asked Cedric.

" I think we decided we would both wear white but shirts I was supposed to wear a silvery grey shirt while you wear an emerald green one that matched our eyes Cedric so we wear the other person's eye color ."

"Harry I want you to know i'll make our wedding a day we both will never forget but that day I will make you forget the things you worry about the most that day." Cedric stated.

"Cedric we need to get things in order for when the time comes so there is no internal fighting over the estate and well money." Harry stated.

"we will love right now I think our wedding is the thing that takes priority Harry I can get the Minister to approve as much time off as need I am not going to waste a second of time we have with each other working." Cedric stated.

"Harry I also wanted to ask you to consider treatment I'm not going to make that decision for you but I think it might just be a good idea to rethink it." Cedric .

Cedric I know what that would do to me and I've fought for most of my life I just don't think this is a battle I want to fight is that so selfish Cedric to have a simple life of what time I have left ?" Harry asked.

" No Harry it's not selfish but it's not fair to deprive others who love you of that time either Harry all I am asking is just think on it." Cedric said.

"Alright Cedric I will think on it but I don't want to be pressured on it while I do ." Harry stated

"alright but I get a request then." Cedric said.

"ok Cedric what is it?" asked Harry.

"I just want you to promise me that you will always remember that love can cross time itself." Cedric stated.

" I promise to always remember it." Harry said with a slight smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter 3 almost done will post tonight the next chapter or two may conclude the story i haven't decided yet please give me some feed back of chapter 2 & 3 and i will go from there 
> 
> sorry about the way Dobby and Kreacher speak more human English than house elf English I do believe I have the perfect person who I would like to edit this they did point out the house elf language to me as well in chapter 1 I really hope that person would like to do all editing for me :)


	3. I do's and dancing the night away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ & REVIEW 
> 
> please review so I know how you like it so far I may only do 1-2 more chapters I haven't decided I would like to know how you like it so far.
> 
> I don't own the song I borrowed for this chapter.

*Diggory and Potter manor gardens *

Cedric and Harry had decided that a small wedding was best due to Harry's new health complications and had just decided to do a small selection of guests which included Cedric's mother and father and Remus and Tonks as well as Dobby and Kreacher. 

As Harry looked himself over in the mirror he looked quite good he had to admit despite the illness ravaging his body and mind it was going to be a happy day for himself and Harry knew this was a day he would enjoy for everyone's sake. He had told Tonks and Remus he was dying they both didn't accept the fact so easily considering that the boy was a fighter his whole life but he asked Remus to over see the ceremony and Had asked Tonks to walk him down the aisle today and with delight she was honored that harry had asked her to do that .

As Cedric had been getting ready to go down the aisle as well his father had decided that he needed to have a chat with his son about the day and why he and Harry had decided that the wedding needed to be done much sooner than originally planned. Cedric hadn't mentioned Harry's condition to his mother or father and for good reason he didn't want them to try and stop the wedding just because of Harry's condition now.

"Cedric my boy you have still yet to tell me and your mother why you both decided on a different and earlier time to do this son " Amos pryed.

" Dad i wanted to tell you the reasoning for that today and honestly it's not going to stop this wedding from going forward today. 

"Son i won't interfere with the wedding i give you my word ." Amos stated.

"Dad Harry has Terminal Brain Cancer and he has a year to 2 years to live at most ."

"I still love him and we both agree that the wedding was to go as planned to live out our lives as normal as we can until Harry's condition worsened and i understand what I'm agreeing to today by Marrying Harry it will hurt but there is too much time invested into us to just walk away."Cedric said bluntly.

Amos was in shock his future son-in-law was dying and his son was still going to make the best of their time together and it was the proudest moment for him to hear what Cedric had told him.

"Son your going to be a happy man and a married one Amos said." looking at his son dressed in his matching white suite and in a silk silver grey shirt to match his eye color. "but I'm proud of your decision and all i can do is wish you the best and support you and Harry as much as i can." Amos said.

"Thanks dad i appreciate your support of this union honestly i know it was something bothering me but more over harry than anything he basically said that he wanted to call off the wedding and just move on without eachother but i couldn't imagine a life no matter how short it is without eachother honestly." Cedric said.

"Thats the strength of your love for Harry Cedric all you have to do is keep it alive ." Amos said.

*Back to Harry's room*

As Harry had been getting ready Tonks had knocked on his door asking if she could come in for a few words.

"Nervous Harry?" Tonks asked as she entered the room looking at Harry who was wring a white suite with a dark emerald silk shirt .

"Very honestly. " I just have a lot on my mind with everything going so fast Cedric deciding to stay with me and still wanting my hand in marriage a lot of unanswered questions I suppose." Harry stated.

Harry today is supposed to be a happy day and a day your supposed to enjoy and not worry about anything your getting married to the man you fell in love with and your still worried about Cedric and his decision on this matter he's not going to change it so just try to relax and have a good time you only get married once ." Tonks said .

"do you have any ideas for vows Harry?" asked Tonks. 

"yeah i do have a short but meaningful vow me and Cedric decided to not do very long vows." Harry said .

"well it's almost time for me to get you to your awaiting husband." Tonks said.

" well i think its about time we get this wedding underway don't you?" asked Tonks

"i suppose it is Harry." Tonks said. taking Harry's arm and headed down to the manor gardens where Cedric was waiting with Remus.

as Cedric and Amos waited or Harry to come down t the beautiful manor gardens which had been modified with magic to have a beautiful purple sunset with the cherry trees had been Transfigured from the manor hedges and were leading to the alter and enchanted to lose the petals when the kiss was completed.

as Harry and Tonks made their way down the asile all went silent and Cedric couldn't help but look at Harry and how stunning he was in the white suite and emerald shirt he wore made his eyes all the more hypnotic to Cedric.

as Harry met Cedric at the alter Harry just gave Cedric a look that said he had looked just perfet to Harry.

as everyone took their seats Remus had been the person to officiate the wedding .

" Welcome to the wedding of Cedric and Harry. We're here today to celebrate the enduring love of these two fine young men." Remus stated

"now i know its informal but today we have been asked to forgo the formalities of ring exchanging since the grooms have the rings and would like to do vows." Remus said.

" I believe Cedric would like to start. Remus said.

"Harry today I take you to be my husband I promise to stand by you and share your joy and sorrows to care for you in times of sickness and to love you no matter what happens in our lives." Cedric said.

"now harry for your vows." Remus said.

" Cedric today I take you to be my husband I promise to stand by you and share your joy and sorrows to care for you in times of sickness and to love you no matter what happens in our lives." Harry said.

now then harry do you take Cedric to be your husband ? asked Remus.

" I do" Harry said .

"Cedric do you take Harry to be your husband?" Remus asked once more.

" I do" Cedric stated.

"wonderful now if there are no objectons to the union of these two wonderful young souls please speak now or forever hold your peace." Remus stated.

"Cedric,Harry i now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss the groom." Remus said .

Cedric had leaned down to kiss Harry and captured they younger man's lips that tasted of strawberry as Harry returned the kiss he savored the taste of Cedric's lips tasted of cinnamon.

Harry had realized Cedric had decided to break the kiss and pulled Harry into the manor's ball room and Harry realized that this was a special moment the first dance of the wedding was his and Cedric's.

Cedric looked at him and leaned down and whispered into Harry's ear " did you have a song in mind ?"

"I had a few but one struck me I would like it to be the song we dance too also I though it was fitting for when i'm gone that way i'll live on in your memory and in the song." Harry said.

"what song is it Harry ?"

" once upon a December."

Cedric waved his wand conjuring a music player and switching it to repeat and the song Harry had asked to dance to tonight.

Cedric smiled. "I love the pick Harry." Cedric said as he took Harry by the waist in one hand and Harry's hand in his own free hand.

Dancing bears,Painted wings,Things I almost remember,And a song someone sings,Once upon a December.Someone holds me safe and warm,Horses prance through a silver storm,Figures dancing gracefully across my memory Someone holds me safe and warm,Horses prance through a silver storm,Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.Far away,Long ago,Glowing dim as an ember,Things my heart used to know,Things it yearns to remember And a song someone sings Once upon a December.

as the night went on the couple danced their night way without a care in the world at the moment just as Cedric had promised Harry.


	4. Stalling death by any means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review
> 
> might be an aftermath chapter so 6 in total if lucky.

It had been several months after the wedding and Cedric had began to start looking into ways to Cheat death from claiming the only person who he loved more than anything if his time at Hogwarts taught him anything it was that Death was Cheatable because Hogwarts played host to the Philosophers Stone the forbidden forest was home Unicorns and Tom Riddle had been attempting to use them in the past and most now knew he had not needed either due to the Many Horcrux's he had created in his time before needing unicorn blood or The Philosopher's Stone as Cedric sat in the great library in the manor he now shared with his husband he had known if Harry had discovered his true nature for hiding his reason for pouring over the miles of books ever made in their library he was going to get a huge lecture for even suggesting Harry to fight or cheat death by devious means of any kind.

"I will not live a life without you we will live together as we planned." Cedric stated as he skimmed book after book.

as he was reading a knock came form the door and to Cedric's relief it was only Dobby.

"What is it Dobby? i'm actually busy at the moment and time is of the essence." Cedric asked .

"Sir i know what your doing here and are attempting to keep this from Harry Potter and i suggest you ...." Dobby said.

"That i tell him the truth why i seclude myself in the library reading book after book in an effort to find a way to help Harry cheat death because i can't live without him! " Cedric screamed bitterly.

"Sir i only mean to say that Dobby does understand what your feeling sir Harry Potter has done much good and touched many hearts with his kindness and bravery."

"Dobby you couldn't know what i feel right now at this very moment. i advise you leave me and forget anything you know for your own good." stated Cedric .

"sir it does not to dwell on dreams and forget to live sir." Dobby said leaving Cedic to think on what he said .

Dumbledore Cedric gritted through his teeth .

it was the old mans fault for everything happening to harry now dumbledore could have beaten Tom riddle in the begining and kept a war from ever happening or even having Harry fight the final battle .

as Harry walked the gardens before lunch he couldn't help but noticing Cedric's work had been owling him more on matters and had started to hole up in the library more since the wedding .

"kreacher" where are you ? Harry asked. as he had finished the question Kreacher was next to Harry.

"Mr. Potter called sir." Kreacher asked. 

"yes could you take me to see Cedric i'd like to actually see my husband for once today."

"Of course sir. as Harry grabbed Kreachers hand the aparated in front of the manor library.

"thank you Keacher that will be all." Harry said

as Harry knocked at the doo he heard glass breaking and the door was yanked open causing harry to jerk backwards.

"What The Bloody Hell Do You Want?!" Cedric screamed expecting it to be Dobby or Kreacher noticing it was neither and was Harry he felt a major feeling of guilt and remorse building up he hadn't actually ment to yell at Harry he was frustrated by being disrupted.

" i jut wanted to know if you'd be joining me for lunch today Harry said meekly. trying not to cry in front of Cedric all he wanted was to spend some time with his husband.

Cedric had looked at harry and realized that he had utterly lost his temper with his young lover and instantly felt regret and remorse for saying what he had said to Harry .

"Harry I'm so sorry i didn't mean to yell at you i was frustrated with my work and being disturbed by Dobby earlier and i hadn't ment to say that to you i thought you were one of the elfs but of course I'd like to go and have luch with you Harry just let me lock up the study and we can go down to lunch.

As Cedric had finished locking the library up he took Harry's arm and walked with him downstairs to the dining hall.

"Cedric I think you need to focus on not working so hard honestly the Ministry can have you when I'm gone I think that you'd agree with me on this." Harry stated.

"I can't do that harry I have important matters to do and your going to be here to see them all my love." Cedric stated.

"Cedric we both know I can't be there forever I'm..." Cedric cut Harry off.

"No your not your not going to die Harry I won't allow you to die."

"Cedric what do you mean you won't allow me to die?" Harry asked.

"Harry you know I can't tell you what I'm working on for the Ministry ."

"Cedric when I married you I asked if you would be content with a short life with me do you remember what you told me ?" Harry asked.

"I said if it was a short life with you I would never leave you no matter what to the very end ."

"Yes that's what you said but did you mean it ?"

Cedric had stopped to think on Harry's question had he actually ment what he told Harry then now no he knew the answer the answer wasn't simple he wanted to use a dark method to make Harry immortal that way he would live on and share a wonderful long life with him like originally planned .

Harry I ment what I said if there wasn't a way to save you and there are a few people to blame for your condition and if I had my way they'd be the ones dying not you ." Cedric said.

Harry had grabbed Cedric's hand and squeezed it . Cedric.... you don't mean that you'd rather trade a life for mine it goes against everything i believe in and i wouldn't trade anything to have a cursed life with you cedric i love you i knew the risk after i married you but cedric your scaring me by saying all this stuff.

"Harry i can't lose you look i'll be straight forward with you i want you to live forever and there is only 3 ways to do it ." Cedric stated.

"Cedric your asking me to kill for a selfish reason and you know i won't kill to save myself unless you have a philosophers stone forget it.

"Harry i want you to make a Horcrux ." 

"Cedric i think you need to go until you reconsider your options and learn to accept that i am dying this work your doing isn't for the greater good and i can't support it even if it's to save my life."

"Harry you've suffered long enough to be selfish one time would not kill the word honestly a quite frankly i refuse to stay in the same house with someone who refuses to see that at times murder can justify the means and end result for the geater good."

"Cedric to make a Horcrux your asking me to stain my own hands with blood that's not my own your asking me to go against everything i said i would not do in any circumstace.

"i need to go Cedric i need to go and take time to sort out everythig we have discussed and i advise you to do the same if you have any love for me what so ever." Harry said.

"i'll give you time Harry but not months i want to discuss this more tonight ."

* Harry's and Cedric's Bedroom*

as Harry sat in the bedroom alone contemplating what Cedric had said to him today it didn't sit well it made him feel so sick to his stomach he was having trouble keeping his food down with luck harry was able to control his stomach for now he just didn't believe that Cedric had asked him to murder another person to save himself.

he couldn't do it he couldn't bear to hear Cedric talk like this anymore and had decided to end it himself .

Cedric had walked in the bedroom to find harry packing his suitcase.

"where are you going Harry?" Cedric asked .

"Cedric I'm going to check myself into a hospital."

"What why ?"

"because Cedric I need more help and I won't obviously get it here from you and all you want is me to act selfishly and make myself immortal so you don't have to watch me waste away and die eventually."

"Harry wait i am sorry I didn't mean to ...."

"Didn't mean to upset me to ask me to cross a line I wouldn't be comfortable doing to save my life you think I like the idea of not being to have a long happy life with you I wanted that more than anything Cedric I would have gone through anther war if I was going to have a life with you but now Cedric but I won't become like You-know -who to cheat death. I just need time to get things in my head straight and I do love you but your ideals are just too much so until you have the desire to be with your husband i can't stay here not until you know what it is you want Cedric i'll be at a hospital getting my own needs seen too until you drop the idea of me making myself immortal don't bother me Cedric."


	5. Time's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review
> 
> sorry its a short chapter i'll do the ending some justice today and should be up after tonight.

As 3 months had passed since Harry left the manor his health had began to severely decline Harry had started to lose his hair and even though he had decided to do some treatment for the tumor in his head he knew that this was a battle he was losing he had just wanted to have Cedric by him and had hoped Cedric would be able to set his pride aside and go to Harry harry had now been placed on oxygen and was having trouble breathing without it he stated to his nurse it made him comfortable with the help of breathing as Harry had been lost in thought he had heard a knock from his private hospital room door.

"Come in ." Harry said softly.

"Mr.Potter a gentleman who claims to be your husband is here to see you tall Auburn hair ?"

"Did he give a name ?" Harry asked.

"I believe sir he said it was Diggory."

Harry felt a strange sense of relief fill him knowing his husband had come to find him.

"Let him in and give us sometime alone if you please."

As the nurse motioned Cedric in the room she had closed the door and took her leave.

"You came." Harry said. 

"How could I not your my husband and i was selfish and wasn't thinking clearly." Cedric stated.

"Clearly now you are and I'm glad You're here with me Cedric."Harry said weakly 

"I heard that you have been doing treatment for the tumor Cedric said."

"I was doing treatment but it no longer is having any effect on the cancer."

"Cedric between us i know you ment well trying to save me and all but we agreed when we got married that we'd be happy with the time we had with eachother and i am happy even if we weren't always seeing eye to eye."

"Harry look I'm so sorry for fighting with you honestly the thought of losing you scares me more than anything." Cedric said.

Harry motioned for Cedric to sit on his bed with him and Cedric did take the offer Harry took Cedric's hand in one of his had which was thinner than it was normally. 

"Cedric i'm just glad your here now and all that matters is that our feelings haven't changed since our wedding i do believe that you were right when you said love can survive time and space."

"Harry how ....?

"Cedric if i told you how much time i had left would it make you feel any better than me not telling you would you be able to accept the fact that I'm not going to get better?"

"No." Cedric said. 

"I'm your husband so if you must know how much time i have left I'll tell you."

"Cedric my times almost up." 

Cedric had to register what Harry had said to him he was out of time and was an inch from death.

"Harry i don't think i can live without you. " Cedric said

"Cedric i myself will die but between us i had figured that you'd say that so i went to a wizard hospital and told them the situation and all and they are expecting to see you whenever you want to go but i left some of me there for you but you'll have carry the little one for months." Harry said.

"Harry you left dna to knock me up ?" Cedric asked. 

Yeah pretty much but i was supposed to be the mother so you'll have to do that part for me when I'm gone but you can still have a living part of me if you so desire Cedric it will be ours together the family we wanted but had no time to prepare for and all hut you'll keep me alive by telling our child about me and why i couldn't be there for you both.

Cedric lost his emotions amd just took Harry and pulled him into his warm chest Harry I'm sorry I'm so sorry for not being there for you most I'm so sorry i tried to convince you to become immortal. 

"Cedric it's ok you were thinking out of love amd honestly Cedric that's proof enough you'll always love me even when I'm gone." Harry said

Harry i want to stay with you until the end i don't want to leave your side please just allow me to be with you until your done fighting and can't anymore. 

"Cedric I wouldn't have it any other way."

As Cedric sat with Harry he knew the time was fast approaching and it tore him to leave the boy he loved at night and insisted they call him immediately if anything should happen to Harry.

later that night as Cedric lay in bed without harry he had a troubling time falling asleep and had finally got to kay down when what felt like a few minutes later at 3 am he received a call from Harry's nurse saying he needed to come and be with harry and that time was in a sense running out. 

As Cedric got to the hospital and sat with Harry holding his hand and whispered to him he was there as Harry looked around he looked as Cedric and smiled and just said "I'm glad you're here Cedric I will always love you". As Harry finally looked at peace he closed his eyes and drifted to eternal sleep as his heart rate went flat.


	6. in loving memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 
> 
> I HOPE I DID MY STORY SOME JUSTICE.

Epilogue

"Hey Harry" Cedric whispered as he sat in the grass placing a beautiful bouquet of white and red roses mixed with beautiful white lilies down in front of him. 

I know its been awhile, i''m sorry things have been kind of hectic. Cedric had placed his hand against the black stone, I miss you Harry.

a single tear ran down Cedric's cheek and a heart broken sob tore through the silence of the cemetery.

he placed his head against the tombstone a wept.

it had been a year to date since Harry had passed away and Cedric had to inform Harry's immediate family the night of his passing as he did the words they said to Cedric rang in his ears. Cedric gripped the sides of the black tombstone and gasped for breath choking on the screams that were clawing in his throat. Harry's aunt and uncle gave Cedric the key to Harry's vault and given Cedric the money to pay for the funeral and a decent headstone. Harry's aunt had been "glad the little bastard was finally dead and not a burden anymore." Cedric had never wanted to hit a woman like he had in that moment. what kind of aunt could talk like that about her own sisters child? So Cedric planned Harry's funeral. it was a heart wrenching experience. He had to decide if he was buried or cremated. what kind of headstone, what color, what it would say, what cemetery it was something that no one should have to decide about the person they love most in this world." I know" Cedric chocked. "I know you would want me to find someone. be happy again ... but I can't ... you were the love of my life ... I don't think I will ever love again." Cedric fell silent and just clung to the cold hard stone. it was a long time before he felt together enough to pull back. wiping at his eyes he sat back on his heels and placed one hand over the words

Harry Diggory Potter  
1994 - 2015  
Beloved Hero, loving husband  
gone but not forgotten. 

THE END


End file.
